Serene Falls
by Nintaku
Summary: A series of journal entries chronicles strange happenings in the town of Serene Falls, a small town near Silent Hill. This is what happens when you save your game. Rating for horror, religious and cult themes.
1. Abandoned

October 27

It's been three days since I've seen anyone. I found this notebook, and decided to keep a written record of what's happening to me. Serene Falls seems to have been completely abandoned. Doors are open. Lights are on. Clothes are still in people's closets. Money is still in cash registers in stores. None of the food in town has gone bad. There's been a haze slowly forming since yesterday. I've been looking for answers. Haven't found much. Some religious nuts were writing about the end of the world. Weird stuff. Televisions, radios, computers and telephones are all totally silent. Not even static. It's like power's been cut, but lights and everything else still work. I'm gonna take another look near the waterfall.

The waterfall is surrounded by candles. I thought I heard a woman singing a lullaby, but couldn't find where the voice was coming from. I'll look around more, tomorrow.

October 28

There was a strange young boy hiding in my apartment. He looked agitated, and asked me to take him away from town. The kid was babbling about eternal day, and sinners being turned to ash. He was terrified of something, and in a big hurry. Before I could help him, my radio and TV faded in to static, with weird background noises. I think I forgot to turn them off, when I was checking stuff earlier. Dunno why they came back now. The little boy panicked at the static. He yelled that they were coming for him and ran off. I haven't been able to find him since. I've had this weird feeling of being watched, though. I think someone's following me.

I decided to look for the kid at the edge of town, thinking maybe he tried to leave. Every road out is blocked, like someone demolished the exits. My car radio's started picking up that weird static, on and off. The town's getting hazier. It's getting really hard to see. The fog seems to be coming from the river that feeds the waterfall. I'm gonna check it out.

This is impossible. The river is flowing backwards!


	2. Long Day

October 29

Monsters have appeared everywhere. It's like they're coming out of the river, or up the falls, or something. I found a steel pipe to fight them off with. It's easier to just escape them. My car seems safe. Something's odd about it. When I'm inside, I can't see anything wrong with the town. No monsters. Everything looks normal, except for the missing people. When I'm outside, the town looks like it's slowly decaying. I didn't notice before, but everything's getting rusty. It's cold here. I think I'm in Hell. The only thing that isn't decaying is my car. Is there something special about it?

I had to go out again. Monsters attacked. One of them passed through my car. There's something wrong with that.

I found the boy again. The monsters are after him, not me. I couldn't help him in time. They took him into the river, and started swimming to the river's source. To what was the river's source, anyway. The lake. Some more of the cult's writings mentioned that to be the center of their activity. There was a gun at the gas station, so I took it. This'll come in handy.

There's been more stuff happening at the waterfall. Looks like the cult did some sort of ritual, and now the waterfall is flowing up. The water's flowing towards Silent Hill. I'd read in the newspaper about some weird stuff happening there, but I had no idea. It all ends there. There was a book out here that talked about the Bringer of Life, the Creator, the Watcher, and the Destroyer. This stuff they're doing. It's to awaken the Bringer of Life. That's what they're gonna do in Silent Hill with that kid. The kid's gonna die on Halloween. I have to help him.

It's hard to drive, now. The haze is too thick. The world outside is totally different, now. It's so bright, and hot. And everything is made of metal. Floors and walls are made out of metal plates and gratings. I can't stand being outside for too long. This is the world they're trying to create, and I've been pulled into it somehow. My car is the only thing still connected to the world I know. But which is real? Am I in Hell outside the car, or inside? My car is so cold. Nothing seems real, anymore, but everything hurts. It's been such a long day. I have to sleep. Tomorrow, I have to rescue that kid, before this nightmare becomes everyone's world.


End file.
